


Teacher

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not a student Stiles, Original Character(s), Sterek A-Z, Student has a crush, Teacher Derek Hale, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Student has a crush on Derek, Stiles is finds it hilarious (and jealous)





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“Derek, what’s this?” Stiles said holding up a red paper heart

Derek groans “Charlotte”

Stiles raised his brows in question

“A girl in my class, I think she’s obsessed with me” Derek took the heart and ripped it up in frustration

Stiles laughs hysterically

Derek glares

 

* * *

 

“…sorry to interrupt but you forgot your lunch”

Derek is confused, his lunch is in the fridge in the teachers lounge

“Don’t mind me, go back to teaching, i’ll see you later” Stiles kissed Derek and practically skipped out of the classroom

Derek only realises when he sees Charlotte’s huge pout

 

‘Ohhh’ Derek smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Underwear


End file.
